


Hurricane Ian

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Ian take a trip to the Met Office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Ian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2011. Beta by hhertzof.

Ian was frustrated. The Met Office was an interesting place and he was keen to know more about how they predicted the weather. However, the Doctor wouldn't let any of the staff finish their replies to his questions. He'd since given up asking the Doctor how he'd got younger or what the real story was about the celery. The one the Doctor had told was clearly ridiculous.

"Hmm," the Doctor said, peering at a screen.

Ian refused to respond to that. Instead he put his hands in his pockets and waited to see if the Doctor explained himself.

The Doctor didn't. He merely moved the chair at the next desk out of his way so he could peer at the screen there and say "Hmm" again.

Ian sighed. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Huh?" The Doctor looked round with a surprised expression, as if he'd forgotten his companion was there.

It was Ian's turn to wait for the Doctor to comment. He leaned against the desk and folded his arms.

The Doctor took his glasses off and stepped closer to Ian, lowering his voice. "They're predicting the weather tomorrow will be cloudy."

Ian shrugged. "That sounds about right for England in the autumn."

"But there's going to be a hurricane."

"Really?" Ian twisted round to look at the screen, but he couldn't see where the Doctor was getting that conclusion from the data. "How do you know?"

"From this." The Doctor grinned and pulled a book out of his pocket, which he waved at Ian.

As it moved Ian managed to read the title: 'The Pocket Book of Weather in Britain in the 20th Century'. He rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should tell them?"

The Doctor considered that for a moment. "I think I'll wait and see if they notice. They'll learn from their mistakes far better than if I just told them."

"Isn't that irresponsible? A hurricane could do untold amounts of damage if there's no warning."

"They won't be believe me anyway." The Doctor patted him on the shoulder. "Oh look, there's the TARDIS."

Ian gave in. This was all in his future anyway. Perhaps he could warn people once this date came around. Assuming the Doctor ever got him home...


End file.
